


Baby Steps

by Ame_Yuki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Yuki/pseuds/Ame_Yuki
Summary: Life is the flower for which love is the honey. --Victor Hugo
 
[Yoosung X Reader]





	

The sound of the front door closing alerts you to Yoosung's return. Wiping your hand dry on your apron before removing it, you quickly head to the front entrance of your home to greet your husband.

"Weclome home, Yoosung."

The blonde greets you back with a tired smile before following you into the kitchen.

"I wish you would have waited for me so that we could cook dinner together." Yoosung said as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind.

"I knew you'd come home tired so I wanted to have dinner ready when you got here to re-energize you." You turn in his arms to place a kiss to his forehead before slipping out of his grasp to begin setting the table.

Once the table was set and the two of you began eatting, your conversation consisted of the day's events. There's a small comfortable silence which is soon broken by your husband with an unexpected confession.

"Let's have a baby." He stated out of the blue. His amethyst eyes focus on your face as he waited for your response.

"E-eh?!" Your eyes widen in surprise and heat begins to crawl up your face. 

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Yoosung rushes to your side, taking one of your hands in his. "But I'm being serious."

You squeeze his hand to reassure him.

"I know." You fall silent as he caresses the side of your face. "Although I'm curious as to what brought this up."

Yoosung pouts and you smile at his cuteness. He seats himself in the chair next to yours, keeping his hold on your hand.

"You're going to think I'm being childish." You stare at his quizzically to which Yoosung sighs and rakes a hand through his blonde tresses before continuing. "There was a couple who visited the hospital today. They had a small child with them."

His eyes had been focus on your joined hands, but now they snapped up to meet your curious gaze.

"They looked so happy together." He smiles as he recalls the events from this morning.

"Yoosung?" The slight difference in your voice snaps him back to reality. "Are you not happy now?"

The sudden realization that your husband wasn't happy tugged at your heart. Why hadn't he said so before? What was the reason for his unhappiness? Was it you? 

"Ah, I'm sorry for worrying you." Yoosung apologized. He flashes you a bright smile as he reaches for both your hands. "I'm happy with you. In fact I'm the happiest I've ever been."

You feel relief flood through you at his words. It made your heart swell with happiness that he enjoyed being with you.

"But I figured having a baby will require us to spend more time together." He was right a child needed the love and care of both parents to grow. "That and. . . I want there to be a physical proof of our love for each other." His words had you blushing once more. "And I know for a fact that I'll fall even more in love with you."

The look in his amethyst eyes is one you've become familiar with when it involves you. It's the gaze of a man who's in love. The stare of true love that's laced with dark desire. A desire that sparks a flame in your abdomen.

"Okay."

"H-huh?" Yoosung's eyes widen at your one word response. "Are you sure? I-I mean I-"

You place a hand over his, a sincere smile on your features.

"Yes I'm sure." You saw no harm in having a child and in fact you were delighted to hear that Yoosung wanted to create a family with you. Your heart filled with joy that this was going to be a result of your love for each other. "I want to create a family from our love."

Yoosung eyes are filled with love at your words and his smile is the fondest you've ever seen. The kiss you share reminds you of your first one. Full of passion and promises and laced beneath the love is your lust.

 

__

_**

Extended Ending

**_

__

 

There's a picture of baby booties followed by that a caption that reads, _"so cute"_.

 

**707:** Oh- ho! 

**Jaehee Kang:** They are quite adorable.

**Yoosung:** Thanks Jaehee ^^

__

_Zen has entered the chat room_

**Zen:** I still can't believe it. -_-

 **Yoosung:** ?

**707:** I know! T_T

**707:** Our little boy is all grown up!!!

**Zen:** not that -_-

**707:** Oh? 

**Zen:** I can't believe I'm still SINGLE!!! T_T

**Jaehee Kang:** You have an image to uphold. You can't be involved in a scandal it would ruin your reputation.

**Yoosung:** Jaehee is right

**Zen:** But still, I can't believe Yoosung got a girlfriend before any of us.

**707:** and got married. . .

**Jumin Han:** As well as expecting a child. . .

**Jumin Han:** Congratulations by the way.

**You:** Thank you 

**Yoosung:** Thanks Jumin ^^

__

_V has entered the chat room_

**Yoosung:** Oh V is on

 **Yoosung:** Hi V

**V:** Sorry I didn't login earlier.

**You:** It's fine V. Its good to hear from you again.

**V:** I'm sorry for worrying you

**Yoosung:** Don't be lol

**Yoosung:** She's just become more of a worry wart now that she's going to be a mother.

**V:** I see. . .

**V:** Yoosung. . .

**Yoosung:** Yeah V?

**V:** Congratulations . . .

**V:** I'm really happy for the two of you

**Zen:** Yes we all are.

**Yoosung:** Thanks guys ^_^

**You:** Yoosung the baby just kicked. Hurry home!

__

_You have left the chat room_

**Yoosung:** Gah!  >_< I have to hurry home!!!

 **Yoosung:** V. . .

**V:** Yes?

**Yoosung:** Come and visit some time, ok.

**V:** I will

__

_Yoosung has left the chat room_


End file.
